Spark of Love
by Silvermoon880
Summary: my first fanfic so please don't hate to harshly k? Note: rated M for future Lemons! 16 year old socially awkward Edward Elric has never been one to enjoy company, especially that of other people. but what happens when a certain pyro maniac sparks his interest? I know that the first part probabally sucks but trust me I think it will get way better as it goes along!
1. Fireworks?

**Chapter 1:**** Fireworks?!**

When Edward Elric thought of a Saturday night in the middle of summer vacation, he thought of peace and a good book. This however, was not at all what he had even hoped to do. He was sitting squished between thousands of people, in the middle of the night, on freezing cold bleachers none the less! This was NOT how he pictured his night.

Ed's best friend Winry Rockbell had called him at around 10:00 pm that Saturday, screaming at him to join her at the local fireworks show. Ed had heard of fireworks before, but he had never seen them and certainly didn't have a desire to ever witness the colorful explosions that were known for loudness. Winry was his best friend, the only one he really had. Edward was what you would call a social outcast. People made fun of him, teasing him about his height and most often because of his auto mail. Thanks to the many mockings he received, combined with the temper the kid had on him, no wonder people just gave up calling him out on his faults. The shrimp was like a bomb and the next insult he received was like the match, and if anyone dared to light it they would most likely end up in the hospital.

"Come on ed you have to go! I know you will just love it! Plus I know the guy who makes them for this show! Isn't that awesome! I could introduce you and…." Winry was cut off by a hasty and slightly pissed reply from the male on the other end of the phone.

" fine ill go" Ed said with an exaggerated sigh. He could mentally see Winry's face perk up when he said that.

"YAY! EDDYS GONNA SEE THE FIREWORKS!" She chanted. I sighed again and ended the call. After about a miniute of just thinking I realized that I had forgotten to ask her for the location and when we should meet up. Mentally sighing as I picked up the phone and redialed her number.

Now here I was, sitting in the park, feeling rather awkward amongst the walls of flesh that surrounded me. Winry scooted closer to me and hutched her shoulders up in irritation.

"UGH! I HATE waiting!" she scowled loud enough so that not only me, but the surrounding people could hear her frustration.

"stop complaining. I said sheepishly. Then with a smirk I added "you're the one who dragged me out here in first place gearhead."

"Don't call me a gearhead you bean!" she snapped back

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN TICKS LOOK DOWN ON HIM?!" Ed raged

People were staring now. Some of them had amused looks on there faces, while most of them just looked annoyed. Flushing I proceeded to mumble to himself about hotheaded Winry.

While Winry was wallowing in her own cloud of anger I felt an unnerving feeling come over me. It sent shivers up my spine and made my heart pound. _What the hell is going on!?_ I thought, a blush creeping up my cheeks. As quickly as It had occurred, the feeling was gone and I was left with a sense of loss. _Sense of loss?! Why the fuck do I sound like some love struck girl!? I don't even know what that was!_

A man spoke up in the middle of the stadium and everyone went silent. I was to busy thinking to care about what he was saying. That is until he stopped and a loud burst of sound echoed through the sky. It was like magic. Colors exploded and shifted, lighting up the night sky with like camera flashes. I found myself staring openmouthed to the sky the entire show. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen! I mentally thanked winry for taking me along.

When the show had ended I stared speechless at a certain grinning blond sitting next to me.

"So!? Wasn't it amazing!" she asked excitedly. All I could do was nod my head in acknowledgement.

"Come on shorty!" Winry said

I was about to yell at her for calling me short, when she took my hand and lead me away from the stands. I found us wandering deeper into the metal maze, and was shocked to find myself in love with the idea of fireworks. Wanting to learn more I followed Winry looking forward to getting home and doing some genuine research on the subject. That was until she stopped and I got that unnerving feeling again. It crawled through my gut and ran through my stomach, causing nervous butterflies to form. I shifted my feet and felt the awkwardness begin to grow. That was when I found the source of the weird feeling.

"Oh hey Win! How's it hanging?!" my heart skipped beat at what I saw.


	2. The Beginnings of love

**Authors Note: HEY HEY HEY! you would not believe how happy I was when I say I actually had reviews and follows, even though it was small it made me very happy so I would like to thank DragonLover9865 and lavi-lover for following and commenting! my 2 first fans! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~Silverz**

Roy Mustang had always been interested with the art of lighting things on fire. Maybe it was the power he mentally felt when he destroyed something with such a simple action but hell, he couldn't help it! Roy didn't tell people about his secret obsession with flames because it usually put people off. Anyone who he had ever talked to would inwardly freak when they found out that the sweet, womanizing Roy Mustang, was obsessed with fire. Mostly, all of the people he would tell would ether freak out or proceed to never talk to him again. And he was fine with that. That is until the day that he met someone a little different.

Her name was Winry Rockbell. She had long blond hair that was longer in the front and was usually held up by a bandana. She had sparkling light blue eyes and an outgoing personality that seemed to lure Roy in. They started to spend a lot of time with each other in their free time. Roy began teaching Winry about his passion for fireworks, and In return she taught him about auto mail.

Roy was shocked at first. It was weird, someone actually being truly interested in his passion. He wasn't used to being able to be open to people, but winry was very considerate and truly thought that Roy was cool!

It was nearing the 4th of july. Roy wanted to give Whinry something special for being his best friend. With him being 19 and her 16, he never saw her much anymore, and he felt as though he needed to see her again.

It was 9:30 that night. Roy had finished setting up his complicated project and picked up his phone. He speed dialed Winry and she picked up almost instantly.

"Hey Roy! What's up?" she asked.

"You know it is the 4th of July right?" He nervously replied

"Yeah so?" Winry said silently questioning his purpose of calling her.

" well I have been working on some new fireworks and the city asked me to design some new really cool ones and…"

"get to the point Roy!" Winry huffed

Roy blushed a bit. "Do you want to come and see the firework show?" he blurted out

"Hell yes! She yelled. I would never miss seeing you work!"

"Thanks..." Roy replied feeling relieved that it was now over.

"Just one thing…" Winry shyly said.

Now this wasn't like Winry. "and what would that be?" asked Roy who was genuinely curious.

"Can I bring my friend Edward? He's all alone in his house reading another one of those dumb books…"

Roy chuckled. " by what I hear about him I think he would enjoy it very much!"

He could tell that Winry was smiling at the other end of the receiver.

"Thanks Roy!" she yelled into his ear and hung up.

Roy chuckled. It was going to be fun to see his old friend again. Roy found himself thinking about what this Edward kid would be like. From what he heard from Winry he pictured him as a blond midget with anger issues. Roy chuckled at the thought of the named midget running around his legs yelling up at him. It was going to be a good night.

He arrived at the show and found that he was not so surprised at the large crowd that had shown up. Although it was a small town that they lived in, Roy was well known for his fireworks. People always said that they had a certain touch to them that made them stand out. For this he was well known.

Shortly after arriving Roy began searching for Winry. His eyes shuffled through the crowd, trying to find the unmistakable long blond hair. He found her and for once in his life Roy was shocked speechless. What he saw next to her was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He had silky blond hair that was the color of gold, and his eyes were the color of honey. He was in fact short and he had on a long red coat. Roy couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy. He felt his heart flutter when Edward raised his head and looked around like he was being watched. Roy suddenly got mad, then blushed when he realized that he was the one watching him. He ran off to finish the firework set up, his mind still back on the blond.

After the show ended, Roy found himself very eager to meet the blond. He then proceeded to mentally slap himself. _Dude what's the matter with you!? He's like 3 years younger than you are!_ Roy sighed and then heard his name called. He turned around and was shocked by what he saw.


	3. A Meeting

**FOLLOWERS! yay everytime I see someone like my story I get super happy! Well here you go! next chapter will be even better! PS: sorry that the chaps r so short... :L my bad! .3. ENJOY!**

**~Silverz**

**Ed:** Ed was In love. As awkward and sappy as it was, he loved this man from the moment he saw him. He found his cheeks flush as he got closer to the mysterious man Winry was waving at.

** Roy:** Roy was in love. How? Even he had never felt this flustered, and he had dated hundreds of women. He was even known as a womanizer to all of his friends. Why a man of all things, why another male to fall in love with? He didn't know why or how but Roy knew one thing, he was going to get this guy to love him back.

Winry was the one to knock them out of their love shock.

**Win:** "Hey roy how's it going?!" she asked all to casually.

**Roy: **I found it hard to speak so I just gave her a curt nod in reply.

**Ed:** Ed spoke up with a tone of nervousness. "Um h- hi I'm Edward Elric nice to me you! You must be Roy."

**Roy:** Roy was entranced by the sound of his voice. He was especially turned on by the sound when he said Roy's name. Not that he would ever show it. He did the only thing he could to cover up the obvious turn on to the person standing in front of him. He held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Edward! I've heard so much about you!"

Roy casually flashed his shiny teeth at Ed. Laughing inwardly when he saw the younger flush.

**Ed:** _Oh my god he smiled at me! And holy shit he's holding my had! I thing I'm going to pass out!_

**Roy:**_ Wait is he blushing?! Damn does he like me too?! _

The rest of the conversation consisted of Winry talking her mouth off about loads of random topics and concepts that were mostly directed to Roy. She didn't notice it but theromantic tension was almost visible between the two young men. This just showed how ignorant Winry Rockbell really was.

**Roy:** I couldn't help myself this guy was just so cute I couldn't help the casual glances from occurring. I found myself staring at him frequently and had to punch myself mentally when I caught myself with visions that were so disturbing I would rather not share.

**Ed:** the first time I noticed that Roy Mustang was watching me, I found it irresistibly hot. This very hot and very cool guy was looking at me. Ed dared to look back once and was surprised by what he found in the other's eyes. He saw incredible hunger and from what Ed could tell there was the presence of love as well as, and if Ed was not mistaken, lust. **_Holy shape shifting sheep shit!_**

Winry finished the topic she was on and stood up. She then proceeded to grab Edwards hand and direct him away.

**Roy:** _Oh shit! Their leaving! Crap I still need to talk to Edward separately._ " hey wait Winry!" Roy flushed when two pairs of questioning eyes were set on him. "well you see I was wondering if you weren't busy, sometime this Saturday do you um think we could hang out again?!" Roy let out a more relaxed sigh, thank the gods that THAT was off of his chest!

"of course Roy Roy! Anytime! 3" Winry was beaming.

**Roy:** I found it hard to ask if Ed could or would come as well, but he finally managed to get it out. " hey do you think Ed could come too?! I think I want to get to know him better!" _Yes! Nailed it! Now I don't sound like such a creep! _Roy looked over and winked at Ed. He saw him turn a dark shade of crimson.

**Ed:** _Does Roy want me!? Wait! Fuck did I just think that!? No fucking way!_ Ed's head was spinning and he found that he was quickly turning a dark shade of crimson.

**Ed:** I replied to Roy's question with a quick "I'll be there don't you worry..."

Roy's heart skipped a beat, and ironically at the same time, so did Ed's.

They were going to meet again and this time, Roy was going to ask him out.


	4. The Move

**Hey Guys! Here's a little authors note! So just to be clear, the rest of the story will be written from more of the narrators point of view! The first 3 chapters were more of a thing to get you all into the situation and what was going on for our characters up until the present day of the story! Just wanted to clear it up! Also the last writing style will NOT be perminant… I am not changing my style whatsoever… Also don't worry the Lemons will be coming in a little while so all of you Fangirls out there, ( Me included) BE PREPARED! 3 u all!**

**~Silverz**

Weeks passed. Days, hours, seconds. For the two young men, the time between which they were to see each other again seemed like years. At points each even considered calling the other to arrange for a separate meeting, but as you would have guessed, none of them had the balls to do it! Finally! After so long it was the day of the well awaited Saturday.

Ed called Winry for Roy's Address. He wanted to get there early so that he could talk to Roy in private. Not that he would ever tell Winry the real reason.

Ed had to admit lying to the ignorant girl was unnaturally hard to do. He finally managed to say that he was going to take a long shower and he needed to drive himself there afterwards. He received the address and then proceeded to travel to Roy's apartment. The walk there was surprisingly hard. Mostly because Ed found himself getting more nervous the closer he got to the destination.

He finally found himself at the doorstep to his apartment building. Letting out a quick sigh, he pushed open the doors and was greeted by a nearly empty and large inside. By then his nerves were a puddle of mush. He gulped and climbed the stair case.

The apartment was right in front of him, but Ed was struggling to keep his cool. Finally, mustering up enough courage to knock on Roy's door. The door opened to revial the raven hair. He was wearing a blue and gold v neck shirt, and had on a pair of blue jeans. Ed had to admit that he looked really hot, But he quickly pushed down the thought when his cheeks flushed. This was it, he was meeting the man he had a major crush on, in his apartment none the less!

Roy was the first one to talk.

" Hey you're here early!" "Oh yeah where are my manners, come in!" he flashed Ed A smile and Ed almost fainted from happiness.

He took Roy's offer and entered the apartment. It was actually nicer than he expected and Ed found himself wanting to tour the entire area. He sat on a nearby couch and Roy poked his head into the room Ed was currently residing in.

"Do you like milk in your tea?" Roy asked. Ed made a face of pure hatred and he suddenly became very serious.

" no way milk is like drinking vomit!" He said.

Roy burst into laughter and laughed even harder when he saw Ed light up like tomato.

He stopped laughing and walked back into the kitchen to finish making the tea. This was it Ed thought. He was finally going to muster up the courage to tell Roy about his feelings. At that moment Roy and Ed both made a promise similar to each other's. _I'm going to tell him that I love him!_

Roy walked back into the room with the tea in hand and handed one to Edward who calmly took it, nodding his thanks. Roy sat next to him on the couch, and Ed found himself blushing slightly at the closeness of each other. The tension was building between them. Anyone else who could have been in the room would have said that it felt as if two rivals were about to battle it out, and in some ways that was what was about to happen.

Suddenly they both broke the silence. " **I have something to tell you!" **they said it at the same time and the tension in the air only seemed to grow. Ed broke the silence. "Um… Y-You can go first" he Whispered. Roy gulped and took in a deep breath. It was about a minute before he blurted it out. " I love you Ed!" His face turned a nice bright shade of scarlet as he looked over at the blond. His heart stopped. The boy was looking back at him with a mixture of shock and, was that hope in his eyes?! Edward broke the unspoken conversation by telling roy what he had been wanting to say. "I was going to tell you the same thing dumbass" Roy couldn't take it. He crushed his lips to Edwards in a heated moment.

Ed was shocked but the shock was quickly replaced by lust as he kissed back. Roy jutted his tongue along Ed's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ed happily obliged and their tongues proceeded to fight for dominance. The kiss was becoming heated and Roy was finding it harder and harder to breathe. He reluctantly pulled away from the blond to catch his breath. He looked over to Ed and was instantly turned on by the sight of him. He couldn't take it, he dove in for another kiss, that was until the door opened and in walked Winry Rockbell.

**LOL cliffhanger! Can't wait to see what happens?! Well comment on the story and I might let you in on some spoilers! This was my first ever smut like writing so… Idk how it turned out… tell me please! Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO**

** ~Silverz**


End file.
